Michael Bisping vs. Anderson Silva
The first round began. Silva circling way. Bisping misses a high kick. 4:00. Bisping trying to cut off the cage. Bisping lands a left and Anderson smiles. Bisping lands a right. Silva waving his lead hand around sillyish. Bisping lands a leg kick and a right. 3:00 as Silva lands an inside kick. Silva sidekicks that leg. Bisping lands a glancing right. Bisping misses a high kick. Bisping lands a one-two. 2:00. Silva lands a counter right hook. Bisping lands a right. Silva looking aggressive. Silva waving his hands around, lands an inside kick and a leg kick. Bisping lands a leg kick. Bisping checks an inside kick. 1:00. Bispingh lands a right, Silva beckons him in, crowd cheers. Silva lands a counter left. 35. Silva beckoning. Bisping misses a head kick and a wheel kick. 15. Bisping lands a jab. Silva lands a left and hurts Bisping. Bisping hurts him with a counter right. Silva fired up talking, Bisping shoves him cheerfully as Silva looks to hug him, R1 over though, 10-9 Bisping. Bisping asks if it was his round and was told yes and to not let Anderson bait him into any bullshit. R2 began. Crowd roaring. Roaring. Bisping lands a right and a jab and aa right. Silva staring at him hands down and dancing. Silva beckons. Bisping backs off, puts hands on hips. 4:00. Silva lands a jab. Silva calls time or talks to the ref about a foul, Bisping shakes his head. Silva lands a counter right hook. 3:00. Bisping lands a leg kick. Bisping lands a left. And a right. Silva reacts. Silva tries blitzing in, lands a counter right hook. Silva dances. Bisping shrugs. 2:00. Silva lands a jab. Bisping lands a leg kick. Silva dances. Silva lands a leg kick. Bisping lands a leg kick. Silva lands a ounter left. I'm pumped up. 1:00. Bisping inside kick and a jab. Mouth is really dry. Bisping lands a hard jab, drops him with a right left combo, pounces to guard, three lefts, right, right to body and head. Left. 30. A left. Silva lands an upkick. Be careful! 15. Left elbow. Body head with rights. R2 ends, 10-9 Bisping clearly, crowd roars. "I want you to rip that fucking body." R3 began. Crowd roaring. Bisping lands a leg kick. Silva showboating, lands an inside kick. 4:00. Silva lands a clipping left. Bisping lands a good leg kick. Bisping lands a clipping left. They trade oblique kicks. Bisping cornering him. Bisping lands a clipping counter right. And a left. Bisping lands a left. Under 3:00. Silva ladns a counter right hook after eating a right. Silva lands a jab. Bisping lands a body kick, caught by Silva, Silva kicks the elg, Bisping stands eating a high kick. 2:00. Possibly was blocked. Bisping lands a leg kick. Stream lags, oh god come on. It's back. Bisping lands a counter right and a jab. Silva holding the center. Waving his hands around. 1:00. Bisping lands a right and a left. Bisping lands a right and a jab. Silva lands a high kick. Partially blocked. 35. Silva stalking. Bisping lands a right. Silva knees the body, Bisping smiles. Bisping lands a right and another. Silva lands a hard right. Stalking. 15. Bisping lands a right, points out Silva's mouthpiece, eats two rights, Silva lands a right, knees the body. Misses a knee to the head, Bisping points out the mouthpiece, is dropped by a flying knee at the bell to end R3. "Fight's not over," Herb tells Silva and Bisping both. Fucking insane fight, Silva thinks the fight is over, leaps on the top of the cage. "The fight's not over," Herb keeps telling Bisping's people and Anderson's people. "Go to your corner." Silva is confused, comes down. Apparently Bisping was pointing at his own mouthpiece. 10-9 Silva. R4 began. Bisping comes out dazed, bad cut under Bisping's left eye. Silva circling away towards his left. Bisping seems very dazed,. Silva lands a high kick. Stream skips, come on. Silva lands a leg kick. Bisping seems to be recovering. Silva blocks a high kick. Bisping lands a left and a right, eats a groin shot, time called. Trying to recover. This is the best for Bisping to be honest, to recover from both. Yep in replay clear inside kick to groin. They continue. Bisping lands a leg kick and a jab. Stream's crapping out. Bisping lands a right and a left, inside kick and a right. Silva baiting him in. Bisping lands a right. Bisping lands a right. Silva lands a jab. Silva just standing there. Bisping lands a jab and another. Silva lands a jab. 3:00. Bisping lands a right and a left, right to body, 3:00. Bisping lands a jab, right to body, left up high. Stream's being a douche. Silva blocks a high kick. Bisping lands a right and a left. Silva lands a body kick. Bad cut on Bisping. Crowd behind Bisping. Bisping stalking, lands a left and a right. 2:00. Silva calls out something. An eyepoke, crowd boos. Silva wants to see the doctor. He must be tired lol. Possibly playing mind games. Bisping playing to the crowd, getting them to cheer. They continue. Nice exchange, Bisping lands a counter right. And a leg kick. Bisping lands a jab. Silva oblique kicks the leg.Bisping lnds a good left. 1:00. Bisping lands a jab. Bisping lands a left right left. Silva lands a left and a right. 35. Stream's being a douche, Bisping shoves Silva away, lands a jab. Silva misses that upward elbow, lands a left elbow too, lands a one-two. 10. Stalking Bisping. Bisping rubbing at his eye. Silva lands a Superman left. R4 ends, 10-9 Bisping but close. "We are winning this fight," they tell Bisping. "We got one more to go." R5 began. Bisping's face is a mask of blood, looks to be a slight cut over Silva's left eye as well, couldn't tell. Yep. Silva lands a high kick. Partially blocked. Bisping keeps rubbing his eye. Bisping lands a leg kick. Silva pushing in. Bisping lands a right, eats a high kick. 4:00. Bisping lands a hard jab. Ref calls time shortly to check Bisping's cut or to clear it. They continue. Silva misses a left. Silva lands a left. Bisping lands a left, stalking again, lands a right. Silva hurts him with a front kick to the face, Silva closing in. Lands a flying knee, knees the body, 3:00. Bisping lands a right, clinch. Silva knees the body. Break. Silva lands a beautiful inside turning kick. Theye xchange. Bisping backpedaling. He's dazed. Stream lags. 2:00. Come on stream, god-damn it. Bisping lands a leg kick. Bisping lands a jab and a leg kick. Silva lands a right jab. Measuring. Bisping tries a double. Working hard. Silva defending grimacing, stuffs it to the clinch, they break. Cut under Silva's right eye. Silv alands a jab. 1:00. Crowd roaring. Bisping jabbing, left hook. Silva misses a spinning elbow. 30.Bisping jabbing. 15. Come on. R5 ends, 10-9 Bisping IMO but close. 49-46 Bisping. Bisping's nose may be broken. 48-47 UD for.. Bisping, fuck yeah. He leaped on the cage celebrating. Silva leaped up there too. Bisping ran out of the cage to hug a woman. And another. Comes back in. To be interviewed. "I've wanted this fight my entire life. I'm just a guy from a very normal background but you guys have been in my corner every time. This means so much to me. I don't know what to say, I'm fucking crying." "I worship this guy. This guy is the greatest martial artist of all time. This has been a lifelong quest. The respect I have for you, you cannot measure. You inspired me. The whole time I was looking at this guy, thinking I want to be like this guy. Anderson thank you." Thanks the crowd. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now, thank you." "I think I'll go see a doctor for a second and then maybe a beer." Thanks Jason Parillo. Thanks his wife and two sons. Now the Anderson interview. Silva cleans off the bloody microphone for Hardy lol... Anderson and Bisping bow to each other. Silva thanks London. Silva's emotional. "I thought I won. The mission was given and I thought the mission was completed but I guess not."